Reflection
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Kakarott and his younger sister Kumiko were sent to earth. They get adopted by Gohan Son. He gives them new names Goku and Atsuko. Now the Saiyans are coming. How are the two of them going to react.
1. Chapter 1

Reflection

RainbowHairedGirl

Summary: Kakarott and his younger sister Kumiko were sent to earth. They get adopted by Gohan Son. He gives them new names Goku and Atsuko. Now the Saiyans are coming. How are the two of them going to react.

Disclaimer: I only own my character. I don't own Dragon Ball.

Chapter 1

Found Her

"Did you find her yet Raditz!" asked Vegeta taking a bite of meet from the bone of something that they killed from earlier.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta I did. I found both Kakarott and Kumiko." Raditz said bowing his head to his Prince.

"I want you to go and bring her to me." Vegeta commanded.

"Right sir."

"She will be my mate whether she likes it or not."

"Yes sir."

Earth

The Son House

"Oye Goku come on get back in here!" Yelled Atsuko, looking out the window seeing Goku chopping up some wood. "Chi-Chi says it is dinner time!"

"Really! Alright!" Goku yelled, stopping what he was doing. He ran inside of the house.

Atsuko shook her head. "Goku where is Gohan?"

"I thought he was with you?"

"Key word Goku he was, now he isn't with me."

Goku sighed.

Atsuko shook her head. "I am going to go and find him. You can wait here." She said leaving the house to go and hunt for her four year old nephew. _"Damn Goku. I thought you would have known where your son was. Oh well. I will just find him." _She thought as she took off up into the air hunting for him. She saw him on a tree with a bird. She shook her head and landed on the tree. "Gohan." She said softly.

Gohan looked at her. "Aunt Suko."

Atsuko smiled at him. "Hey ya Gohan. Your mom says dinner is ready."

"Really?"

"Yeah come on. You wouldn't want to miss out on dinner."

"No, Aunt Suko."

"Well come on climb up onto my back and we can go." She said with a smile.

Gohan climbed up onto her back.

Atsuko took off into the air flying them back to the house. She landed softly. "Ok Gohan go run inside."

"Aunt Suko aren't you coming in?" He asked getting off of her back.

Atsuko smiled. "Well it depends on if your mom wants me to stay, but if not I'm going to head home."

"Come in for a moment please Aunt Suko?"

"Alright." She said following the boy in.

"Mom, can Aunt Suko stay for dinner?" Gohan asked, his mother Chichi.

Chichi looked at her sister-in-law. "Well, if she wants to she can. Besides we haven't really seen her in months since she was busy training so often."

Atsuko rubbed the back of her head in a Goku like manor. "Well, there was a tournament coming up." She said with a small smile. "I won the money though." She said placing a bag down on the table. "I decided that it would be best if I brought some by. I mean since Goku doesn't fight in the tournaments any more." She shook her head.

Chichi smiled. "Well he does have a family to deal with now."

"I know that Chichi."

"Well sit down."

Atsuko took a seat right next to Goku and Gohan.

"So how big was the tournament this year?" Asked Goku.

Atsuko shook her head. "It wasn't that great since no one really strong was in it. Some Hurcle guy thought he could beat me and I knocked him out of the ring."

"Damn I wish I could have seen you fight."

Atsuko chuckled. "Well, it has been four years since you last competed in anything. I wouldn't be none to surprised if you wanted to see me fight again."

Goku smiled. "How much money did you get?"

She laughed. "Well, let's just say that it was a higher amount than it was four years ago. 100,000,000 Zeni." She said with a smile.

"Damn that is a lot of money."

Chichi looked at her. "So are you going to fight next year?"

"Probably. It would be worth the money, even though... money doesn't really matter, but it is the only way that I could think of helping you guys out with Gohan's schooling since that is really what you want ChiChi."

"I will be sure to put the money aside that you earn in these tournaments."

Atsuko smiled. "Well, the best for Gohan."

Other Planet

Raditz got into his space pod. _"Kumiko I am coming for you. Prince Vegeta will be so glad to see that you are the only female saiyan alive. You will become a breeding machine. The saiyan race will thrive once you become pregnant with as many children as possible. Yes, I can see it now, an army of little saiyans from you." _He thought smirking.

XXXXXXX

That is the end of this chapter. What will possibly happen when Raditz meets his two younger siblings? They aren't going to give up with out a fight. Please review

The next chapter: An Enemy Saiyan!


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
